George's Pensieve
by Negs of Baker Street
Summary: A collection of George Weasley's memories. Ep. 1 Platform 9 3/4 Ep. 2 is up!
1. The Platform 1st Years

"We hafta go through _that_?" George hissed, his vibrant green eyes dulling whilst looking up and down the brick column. Of course he had witnessed his brothers before him run through it countless times, but it was always different when it came down to your turn.

Beside him, Fred nudged his twin and flashed a goofy smile only an eleven year old could make cute. "C'mon Georgie, we've been through loads of walls! Remember the time at great Aunt Tessie's-"

Georges face brightened immediately. "When we tried to help in the kitchen, but dropped a Zonko's Zinger Explosive in the soup-"

"And we both went through the wall-"

"_Then landed on the cat!_" They giggled together at the memories, the sudden fear of a plain ol' wall evaporating in a flash. Even with the livid look their mother gave them and the disappointing scowl on Percy's face, Fred and George Weasley couldn't help but howl with laughter some more. After years of waiting, it had finally been the Weasley twins' turn to go to Hogwarts. Fashioned with new wands, but hand me down books, cauldrons, shoes and robes, the two were standing on the platform of Kings Cross Station. For the first year, Arthur Weasley was unable to see the boys off, leaving Molly to bring Ginny and Ronald along as well.

During their fit of laughter, Fred and George hadn't noticed Molly Weasley sending Percy through, and when the two had simmered down, they turned to find Nine Year old Ronald and eight year old Ginny their only siblings left. "Alright Fred," Said their mother, swiveling around to face the twins. "Go on then, run straight at it."

In their nervous state, the Twins hadn't even bothered their usual 'I'm not Fred, I'm George' bid. "Wish me luck, George." Fred said with a smile as he positioned himself and his cart directly in front of the wall. There was a pause taken before he broke into a run and vanished from sight, leaving George alone with his Mum and younger siblings. The second half of the Weasley twins then stepped forward with a new excitement, figuring if Fred could have done it, then George could too. Holding his breath, George felt his palms getting sweaty and forced himself to think that Fred was faithfully waiting for him just on the other side of that wall. George then rushed forward, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the worst like he did whenever mum caught him doing something wrong, and just like that it was over. "There you are! I thought you were stuck in the wall, or something."

Opening his eyes again, he nearly collided his cart with Fred, who was grinning like a mad man. With a relieved laugh, George pushed his cart towards the scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express. "George Weasley, the boy who got stuck in the wall. I'd be as famous as Harry Potter!"

"S'pose mum will bring Gin and Ronny through?"

"Wouldn't be fair. She never brought us through before." George answered, standing on his tip toes to try and catch a glimpse of Percy.

"Yeah, but dad always came with us before. She can't leave Ronniekins behind. He'll take off after the first food trolley that passes by!"

"C'mon Freddie, Ronniekins doesn't like Muggle food."

"Fred, George, Percy!"

The twins looked over their shoulders, mirroring each other as they watched Mrs. Weasley make her way through the barrier. Ron looked sheet white with terror and clung to his mothers hand while Ginny looked about with wide and fascinated eyes. Immediately, Percy pushed his way through the crowd to answer his mothers call. "Yes Mother?"

Fred nudged George and lowered his voice. "Maybe we'll learn a spell that'll make us sound like Mum. Then we can call Percy and he'll come running each time!"

Snickering quietly to themselves, the Weasley Twins straightened and listened in Mum's instructions.

"Now Percy dear, keep a close eye on your brothers and keep them out of trouble." She by-passed the look of despair on Percy's face and waved the Twins closers. "You two have fun and write to me as soon as you can." Kissing them both on the cheek, she waved them to hurry to the trains as the crowd of students was thinning quickly.

"Don't worry mum!" Fred Began, knowing full well that George would continue. "We'll send you three rolls,"

"Fine Print," George grinned.

"Containing our full analysis of Hogwarts!"

"Promise!" The chorused, before turning and towards the train as it gave a shrill whistle. "Gotta go!"

"I love you dears and I'll see you for Christmas!" She called after them, letting go of Ron's hand to wave goodbye and blow kisses.

Heaving their trunks and belongings onto the train, Fred and George poked their heads out of the window to wave good bye. "Hey Fred, do you think Mum can hear us?" He might have heard Fred say something along the lines of 'Not a chance' before continuing. "We'll send loads of detention slips and trophies of our shenanigans!"

Behind him, Fred laughed from amusement and excitement. They were finally on their way.

~Give0her0hell0from0us

_J_ust _F_or _F_un _W_ritings


	2. Bath Time Conversation 7th Years

"I think," A strained voice echoed through the dark and empty Bathroom as its heavy sound proof doors were shoved open. "I'm going to miss having an Olympic sized bath more than anything. _Lumos Maxima_!"

Bright blue lights shone on the intruders pale face, eyes looking around for a specific wick. His short orange hair and vibrant green eyes revealed him to be one of the infamous Weasley twins. After a second of searching, he smiled and flicked his wand with a silent spell, a flame flying across the shallow water to the oiled wick. A moment later, several lamps ignited and the room was bathed in the warm glow.

Behind the first teenager, a second closed the door with the same amount of strain. This seventeen year old was identical to the first, thus completing the Weasley twins. "I'll say that I'll miss the look on Filch's face every time we disappeared into one of the passage ways and the reappeared behind him."

"We've only done it half a thousand times, Fred. The face should be etched into your skull by now."

Fred quirked an eyebrow as he watched his brother twist the on the water and bubbles. "And we've only been in here half a thousand times. You shouldn't have to look for the wick."

"The room changes." George replied, setting his wand on a designated shelf and removing his shirt. There was a hint of disbelief in Fred's eyes before he too went to undress. "How Many-?"

"Six packs of Fever Fudge and four boxes of Puking Pastilles. Also got around to an order of Little Light Fire works for Seamus. Maybe with all of these profits, we'll get you that bath you want."

Both of them out of their clothes, they stood at the edge of the bath, looking down at their reflections, skewed by the bubbles and rippling surface. George continued to stare, the way he bit the inside of his cheek told Fred that his Twin was deep in thought and worrying about something. "After the Money-"

"Goes to the shop." Fred finished.

"Of course." They said together, before stepping into the bath with equally synchronized movements. Their heads ducked below the water for a brief moment, feeling the rush of heat on their bare skin warming their every fiber. Moments later, they surfaced together and moved back to rest against the stone edge. Fred held out his arms and rested them on the stone while George simply sat with the water rising just below his shoulders.

"What's eatin' ya, Georgie?"

"I dunno, Freddie… Thinking about everything. Pretty Pink Reform Rita's gone and taken the Defense out of 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' when we need it most… You-know-who is back, but he's keeping himself hidden like a Grindylow lurking below the water…" Both of them nervously readjusted themselves and made a quick glance towards the water. George resumed biting his cheek and brought a slender hand to the surface, moving a layer of bubbles around. "I'm just worried that even if we got the money to buy a place… could we even open shop? With You-know-who around, it's like mum and dad said, everything will fall into darkness again."

Silence fell between the two of them as they mulled over George's words. They set to washing their fiery hair and bodies and it was only when they were finished did Fred answer. "All the more reason to open shop." Luckily, he wouldn't have to recap, because George knew what Fred was replying to. He always did. "I mean, think about it, Georgie. With so much darkness everywhere… won't people need some light? It's like Dumbledore said. Light can be found as long as-"

"Someone remembers to turn on the light."

They smiled at one another before pulling themselves from the water and making for the folded towels. As they pulled some prim and expensive looking Slytherin towels across their bodies, Fred continued. "And Pretty Pink Reform Rita? Cimon George. She's simply Filch in a dress."

"Heads Down." They warned each other, before they both bowed their heads and plopped their towels on the head of the opposite twin. Fred then scrubbed George's hair while George scrubbed Fred's.

Laughing, they tossed the used Slytherin towels into the water and turned the faucet off. "Bet you'll they'll have Kittens. Really fat ones-"

"-With Pink Fur-"

"-And ugly boils on their faces-"

"-And on their bum so they'll never know which way is front!"

Dressed again, the Weasley Twins strolled out of the bathroom; arms slung carelessly on the others shoulders in a silent bond that could never be broken.


End file.
